Aquisition
by Dandragon Wolf
Summary: Sequel and prequel to Possession. Still all about Delenn, though.


Acquisition   
by Dandragon Wolf and Faustine Navarre   
  
A sequel/prequel of sorts to Possession. Still about Delenn though. All characters,   
etc. belong to J.M.S. and co., I just write stories for fun. Please don't sue, kill,   
or harass me. There is m/f and f/f rated R adult content in here, so beware. As   
before, all R content by Faustine. All comments, death threats, and criticisms can   
be e-mailed to me. And no one tell my wife I wrote this.   
;) Dan   
Like he said, Dan writes only all non-R parts. All the delightfully wicked stuff is   
by me. All comments and stuff can be sent to Dan and who'll let me know. Go ahead and   
tell my wife I wrote this.   
;) Faustine   
  
I finally got out of the meeting. He had deliberately let it drag out;   
knowing the torture he was giving me. But I was better than that. I concentrated on   
the meeting, knowing that you would be there, waiting. Finally, knowing he couldn't   
drag the meeting on any longer, he let us leave. Most of the others grumbled at the   
lateness of the meeting. I merely stalked out, ignoring everyone. I wanted to get   
back before I saw him again. People moved quickly out of my way as I walked. Most were   
wise enough to avoid the dreaded Captain of Babylon Five. I entered my quarters to   
find them dark. As the door closed, I felt soft arms wrap around my neck.   
"Hello." you whispered, kissing my neck.   
I turned and hugged you close, realising with delight that you weren't clothed.   
"You're late." you scolded.   
"You're naked." I replied.   
You kissed my lips briefly.   
"Would you prefer that I put some clothes on?" you asked teasingly.   
"Not while I'm around." I replied.   
"Good."   
You began taking off my uniform. I helped and soon I was as naked as you. You led me   
to the bedroom and sat on the bed. I gently pushed you flat on your back and found   
your lips in the dark. We kissed, fingers entwining together. Your leg hooked itself   
over my hip and I stroked it in response. You moaned as my fingers wandered close to   
where you were sensitive. It was wonderful when I tried to find you in the dark   
because you never knew what I was going to do next. I left your sweet lips and kissed   
my way down your throat towards your breasts. You moaned in disappointment as I   
deliberately ignored your breasts but groaned in agreement as I went past your navel.   
I felt you spread your legs in preparation. Grinning, I stopped kissing you suddenly.   
You groaned in protest, then gasped as I latched onto a nipple, nibbling and suckling   
it. My hand mimicked the motion on the other nipple. You arched up against me, wanting   
more. I complied by increasing the force, goaded by your moans. With a final lick to   
each nipple, I worked my down to your crotch. You spread your legs wide as I settled   
between them. My tongue searched your skin until I found your folds. You moaned as I   
licked you there. My fingers spread you open further and I took a long loving taste. I   
found your clitoris and had you squirming and gasping in seconds. My fingers slid into   
you and gently began thrusting. You groaned and thrust back at me. I thrust harder and   
nibbled your clitoris until you exploded in ecstasy. I eased up on my thrusting and   
licked your clitoris gently. Then I felt the toy on my cheek.   
"Please." you moaned. "I want-"   
Your gasp cuts you off as I nipped your clitoris suddenly. I took the toy that Stephen   
had given us and put it on. It was a delightful toy. Long, thick, and sensitive. It   
somehow managed to send impulses to me when I used it, making it a delightful experience   
for the two of us. Giving your clitoris one last love bite, I shifted my position so   
that I could have access to you. As soon as your legs felt my waist, you wrapped them   
around me, pulling yourself closer. We both shivered as your skin touched the toy. With   
one hand I spread open your folds to guide the toy to your opening. With the other hand,   
I pinched your clitoris until your hips rose, sliding the toy into you. You groaned as   
I pushed the toy all the way in and our hips met. Your legs tightened their hold around   
me as I slowly thrust into you while my fingers played with your clitoris. You gasped as   
I increased my thrusting and then you thrust back just as hard, surprising me with your   
violence.   
"Harder." you gasped. "Faster."   
I thrust harder in surprise more than anything. You had never wanted it hard and fast   
before. But I could deny you nothing. I thrust hard and fast, my fingers pinching your   
clitoris unmercifully. You gasped and moaned and thrust hard against me, wanting more.   
Your arms reached out and found my neck. You pulled yourself closer to me. My free hand   
pinched your nipples and you gasped in surprise.   
"More." you demanded breathlessly.   
I complied, enjoying this perhaps a little too much. But it was too late to stop now. I   
wrapped my free arm around your waist, forcing you close so that only our hips moved. You   
grunted and groaned and bit my neck gently. Your hips demanded more and I pounded down   
hard and fast. Finally you exploded, shuddering against me, but I kept thrusting against   
you and you continued exploding uncontrollably. Eventually I exploded as well, the   
pleasure washing through me caused me to thrust exceptionally hard, causing you to explode   
again. Then I slowed my thrusts and pinches and kept you shuddering and crying out in   
pleasure until I sensed that you could not stand any more of this. After one last explosion,   
I stopped my thrusting and lay down on the bed, shifting so that you were on top of me and   
still joined by the toy. You kissed me and whispered an 'I love you' before falling asleep.   
I just lay there and stroked your hair gently, thinking about how this had all happened.   
  
.....................A year ago....................   
"Susan!"   
Captain Susan Ivanova whirled around to see doctor Stephen Franklin and Michael   
Garibaldi.   
"Stephen, Michael." she said with a grin.   
She hugged the two men happily.   
"So, what have you been doing lately, Captain?" Franklin asked teasingly.   
"Nothing much. Where are John and Delenn?" Ivanova asked.   
"Uh, well, they're, uh, you see the thing is, ah-"   
"They separated." Garibaldi cut off Franklin's stuttering.   
Ivanova's face fell.   
"Really? But they were so happy together. What happened?"   
Garibaldi shrugged.   
"They won't tell us." Franklin informed. "Will you try and find out?"   
"Me? Why me?" Ivanova looked at them in surprise.   
"They trust you." Franklin said.   
"Yes, but it's been a while since I've seen them." Ivanova protested.   
"Ivanova, we don't think Delenn's taking it well and we want to help her but she won't talk   
to us. John's fine about it all, or so he says. He's got a new girlfriend right now."   
Garibaldi informed.   
Ivanova raised an eyebrow.   
"I'll see what I can do." she promised, realising the seriousness of the situation.   
They started towards Earharts. President John Sheridan looked up and smiled as Ivanova entered   
the room.   
"Susan! How are you?"   
"Good, John, and you?"   
They hugged.   
"I'm pretty good." Sheridan replied. "You heard about Delenn and I, I gather?"   
"Yes."   
"Do you want to hear about it?"   
Without waiting for an answer, he told her the whole story. Apparently Delenn had realised that   
she didn't love him anymore and they had separated. Ivanova nodded as he finished the story.   
Suddenly Captain Elizabeth Lochley entered the room. Ivanova shook hands with Lochley, the two   
sizing each other up.   
"Welcome back Captain." Lochley said.   
"Thank you Captain." Ivanova replied.   
  
The door beeped. Ambassador Delenn sighed.   
"Who is it?" she asked.   
"Susan Ivanova."   
Delenn blinked in surprise.   
"Enter." she said.   
Ivanova entered Delenn's quarters. Delenn stood up and smiled.   
"Com-Captain!" she said in delight.   
"Ambassador." Ivanova replied with a grin.   
They bowed at each other.   
"Please have a seat." Delenn invited. Ivanova sat on the couch and Delenn sat in the armchair.   
"Is Ranger training agreeing with Lennier?" Ivanova asked.   
"How did you know?" Delenn queried.   
"I have sources." Ivanova replied in a mysterious tone. "Actually Garibaldi told me." she admitted   
with a smile.   
"How are you?" Delenn asked.   
"I enjoy being on the Avenger, it's much more orderly than B5. How about you?"   
"Fine. Everything's the same as before. Except for John and I. You've heard, haven't you?"   
Ivanova nodded.   
"He told me you found that you didn't love him."   
Delenn sighed angrily.   
"He would say that." she said.   
"What do you mean?" Ivanova asked curiously.   
"Would you like something to drink?" Delenn asked, skirting the question.   
"Water please." Ivanova replied.   
Delenn went to get the water. She handed a glass to Ivanova, keeping one for herself. Ivanova reached   
for the glass. She touched Delenn's fingers. Immediately, a shock ran through them as if they had   
been burnt by sand. The feeling was too odd to describe. Delenn dropped the glasses and Ivanova   
jerked back in surprise. "What happened?" Ivanova asked, stunned. Delenn looked at Ivanova with a   
mixture of disbelief and wonder. Delenn reached out a hand and Ivanova grasped it. The same feeling   
went through them. Ivanova drew her fingers back.   
"What was that?" she asked.   
"I'm not quite sure." Delenn replied hesitantly.   
"But you have an idea." Ivanova stated.   
"Yes." Delenn said reluctantly.   
"Tell me." Ivanova pressed.   
"I would prefer to...meditate on the matter first." Delenn hedged.   
"Ambassador." Ivanova said, deliberately latching onto Delenn's arm briefly.   
They both jumped slightly as the feeling appeared. Delenn nodded wearily.   
"I will tell you Captain. And please call me Delenn." she said.   
"You can call me Susan, Delenn." Ivanova said.   
Delenn moved so that she was sitting on the couch.   
"Susan. You know how Minbari are different from humans correct?"   
Ivanova nodded.   
"Well, once Minbari reach a certain age and have not mated yet, they will become...sensitive to the   
one who is to be their mate. Eventually, the two will meet and they will connect with each other."   
Delenn explained.   
"How so?" Ivanova asked.   
"Through a feeling that the two will have. A unique feeling that they will never have with anyone   
else." Delenn said slowly.   
"You don't think that..." Ivanova trailed off. "But what about you and John?"   
"John left me." Delenn said simply. "He thought that he could have more than one woman but I   
disagreed. And whenever we touch, nothing actually happens."   
"But I'm not Minbari." Ivanova protested.   
"But Minbari and humans share souls." Delenn replied. "I always thought it would be John who would   
make me feel that unique feeling. I never thought it would be you."   
"But Delenn. Are you sure?" Ivanova said desperately. "I don't mean to imply that I find you   
repulsive, it's just that...I've never thought about you in that sense before."   
Delenn nodded slowly.   
"So what do we do about it?" Ivanova asked.   
"We either give in to it or we ignore it." Delenn replied.   
"What happens if we give in?"   
"We become lovers."   
"And if we ignore it?"   
"We may never touch each other again."   
They looked at each other silently. And somehow they both reached the conclusion that they   
preferred the second option. Ivanova bid Delenn a quick farewell and left.   
  
The weeks wore on and both Delenn and Ivanova felt their perception of each other changing.   
Ivanova found herself staring more often than not at Delenn's figure while Delenn found herself   
blushingly sneaking glances at Ivanova when the Captain wasn't looking. They found themselves   
'accidentally' touching each other. Each time they did that, the feeling would return. It became   
more erotic and less annoying as time went by. They started spending time together. Since Ivanova   
was on leave for another few months, she had little to do. She invited Delenn to lunch one day and   
they ended up eating almost all their meals together, talking and getting to know each other better.   
When they sat, their knees would touch and often they would touch each other's arms lightly. Their   
time together died down suddenly as Lennier returned. He was not fit to be a Ranger and so he   
returned to being Delenn's assistant. One day, Delenn invited Ivanova over for lunch. They sat   
there, chatting comfortably. There was a lull in the conversation.   
"Susan, I have to tell you something." Delenn said suddenly.   
"What is it?" Ivanova asked.   
"I believe that I have fallen in love with you." Delenn admitted.   
Ivanova stared. She couldn't believe her ears.   
"Susan?" Delenn said timidly.   
Ivanova focused on Delenn.   
"Delenn, I...well, I...I love you too." Ivanova said.   
Delenn smiled. "You do?" she said.   
Ivanova nodded.   
"I'm glad." Delenn said.   
They smiled at each other and moved a little closer than they already were. Without thinking about   
it, Ivanova leaned forward and tenderly kissed Delenn's lips. The Minbari returned the kiss and   
wrapped her arms around the human. Ivanova deepened the kiss and leaned forward, gently lowering   
Delenn to the cushions.   
"Ambassador?" Ivanova bolted upright.   
Delenn got up a second later. They both turned to see Lennier.   
"Yes?" Delenn asked, trying to look as if nothing had happened.   
"I have the reports you asked for." Lennier said. "I apologise for interrupting your lunch."   
"It's alright. Just leave them on the table please. I will look over them later." Delenn said.   
Lennier nodded, left the reports, and exited the room. Ivanova looked at Delenn. Both of them went   
a little red in the face. Finally Ivanova managed a grin. Delenn noticed and gave her a quizzical look.   
"I was just thinking how we both didn't want this when we found out but now here we are ready to   
make out on the couch." Ivanova said with a small laugh.   
" 'Make out'?" Delenn repeated hesitantly.   
"Don't worry about it." Ivanova advised hastily.   
"However, what you say about us not wanting it before is true." Delenn agreed.   
"But now..." Ivanova trailed off.   
"But now it's different." Delenn finished.   
They looked at each other and then lips met.   
  
A month later, they were married. It was an odd wedding. Everyone except Lennier and   
Sheridan were happy about it. It was then that Franklin had subtly handed the wrapped toy to Ivanova   
with a note that it should be opened in private. It had ended up being the best wedding present they   
had received. Garibaldi was grinning the whole time as Ivanova's best man, since Sheridan had angrily   
turned down the position. It was a mixture of a human and Minbari wedding. All the ambassadors had   
come. Even Londo had come, although no one really seemed interested in talking to him. He left early.   
  
A month after the wedding, for political reasons, Ivanova and Lochley received each other's   
command assignments. Earth Force decided that it was better to keep the Minbari ambassador with her   
spouse. Lochley became captain of the Avenger and left Babylon Five. This suited everyone except   
Sheridan and Lennier. Both men were still annoyed with the whole situation. Lennier took his anger   
out by giving Ivanova dark looks and subtly reprimanding Delenn whenever he got the chance. Sheridan,   
however, took his anger out by taking to drinking more and suddenly insisting that Delenn was still   
his. It was an absurd start but Ivanova and Delenn were happy enough that they didn't care.   
  
....................   
  
I sighed, musing over how strange life was. I had never considered you as a potential mate   
yet here we were, soul mates for life. I smiled slightly, I was getting slightly soft. Not that   
it mattered, only you knew that. To everyone else I was the same. Perhaps a little more determined,   
but still the same. I closed my eyes and let my self drift off to sleep with your sweet smell in   
my nose and your soft body on top of mine.   
  
...................The End............... 


End file.
